


Windmills of your mind

by Kaellig



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему нравится чувствовать себя королём этого мира, всесильным божеством, способным решать чужие судьбы. Однако сегодня он не бог, а простой смертный и не может справиться даже с собственной жизнью, не говоря уже о чьих-то ещё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windmills of your mind

  
_When you knew that it was over_  
Were you suddenly aware  
That the autumn leaves were turning  
To the color of her hair  
© Sting — "Windmills of your mind"

Харви раздражённо стягивает с себя галстук и швыряет его на журнальный столик. Электронные часы, мерцающие в полумраке квартиры, показывают два часа ночи. Спектер крутит головой, разминая затёкшую шею, массирует пальцами затылок, затем крепко сжимает обеими руками гудящие виски. Процентное содержание алкоголя в его крови зашкаливает, но он совершенно трезв. И это раздражает ещё сильнее.

_Харви снимает галстук, кладёт его на стол и устало крутит головой, разминая затёкшую шею. Мгновение — и пальцы Донны ложатся на его плечи, чуть сжимают их и начинают медленно массировать почти каменные мышцы. Никто бы не подумал, что у неё могут быть такие сильные пальцы._

Достав из холодильника бутылку воды, он резким движением пальцев откручивает крышку и делает несколько больших жадных глотков. Пустой желудок отзывается недовольным ворчанием, но Харви не в том настроении духа, чтобы что-то готовить или хотя бы заказывать.  
Он ненавидит ситуации, которые невозможно контролировать. Это выводит его из себя.

_Харви чувствует, как под её пальцами уходит не отпускавшее его полдня напряжение. Он закрывает глаза, растворяясь в прикосновениях Донны; от плечей по всему телу растекается жар, и Харви лениво думает о том, что находится сейчас полностью во власти этой женщины. Под её контролем._

Он ничего не мог сделать. Вообще ничего. Только стоять и смотреть, как она входит в лифт, держа в руках картонную коробку и глядя прямо перед собой полными слёз глазами. Харви ненавидит быть беспомощным. Особенно, когда он так необходим кому-то из близких.  
«Близких» у него осталось всего трое.

_Донна в последний раз сжимает его плечи, проводит по ним обеими ладонями и легко хлопает, давая понять, что сеанс массажа окончен. Харви неохотно открывает глаза и оборачивается, чтобы сказать «спасибо». Он упирается прямо в её взгляд — она стоит совсем близко к нему, чуть приподняв подбородок и глядя немного снизу вверх. У Харви перехватывает дыхание; тело ещё хранит тепло её рук, и он едва сдерживает острое желание прикоснуться к ней, чтобы ощутить его снова.  
Спектер облизывает пересохшие губы и наигранно решительным голосом предлагает ей выпить._

До утра остаётся несколько часов, и Харви знает, что ему необходимо поспать. Однако взвинченный от стресса организм наотрез отказывается принимать эту необходимость, и сна нет ни в одном глазу. Это завтра, наутро, Харви будет прикладывать неимоверные усилия, чтобы держать глаза открытыми и внимать каждому слову клиента, Майка или Джессики; сейчас же он, словно зверь в клетке, меряет шагами свою огромную квартиру, не зная, не представляя, что делать.

_Вместо того, чтобы традиционно распить по стаканчику виски прямо в его кабинете, они одеваются, и Харви везёт их обоих в один из своих любимых баров — достаточно недалеко от офиса «Пирсон-Хардман», чтобы можно было быстро доехать даже по вечерним пробкам, и достаточно далеко от него же, чтобы не встретить знакомых. В этом, в общем-то, тоже нет ничего необычного — они делают так иногда, когда Харви хочется сменить обстановку, но не хочется оставаться одну.  
Они сидят у барной стойки и обсуждают какие-то ничего не значащие мелочи — внешний государственный долг США, политический режим в Венесуэле, поставляют ли русские свои ракеты сирийцам. Играет музыка; в какой-то момент Донна вскидывает голову и радостно восклицает, узнав песню. Она почти умоляет Харви потанцевать, но он с улыбкой отказывается. Он ещё слишком трезв для этого._

Он выходит на балкон. Вид ночного Нью-Йорка, расстилающегося под его ногами, обычно успокаивает Харви. Ему нравится чувствовать себя королём этого мира, всесильным божеством, способного решать чужие судьбы. Однако сегодня он чувствует лишь бессильную горечь, глядя вниз. Сегодня он не бог, а простой смертный и не может справиться даже с собственной жизнью, не говоря уже о чьих-то ещё.

_Харви даже не успевает ничего возразить, когда она тянет его танцевать. Донна совершенно очевидно пьяна, и он не имеет ничего против этого. Он выпивает залпом свежую порцию виски, чувствуя, как алкоголь почти мгновенно ударяет в голову, и идёт за Донной, крепко держащей его за руку. Они танцуют, позабыв про всё на свете, и он сам удивляется тому, как легко вспоминаются, казалось бы, давно забытые за ненужностью движения. Им апплодируют; кто-то суёт ему в руку ещё один стакан, и Харви опрокидывает его в себя полностью. Донна прижимается к его плечу, переводя дыхание, её грудь тяжело вздымается под плотной тканью облегающего платья. Харви знает, что это самое большее, на что он может рассчитывать. И потому он хочет, чтобы эта ночь не кончалась._

Он хочет, чтобы эта ночь закончилась, и скорее наступил следующий день. Днём у него будет много забот и куча работы, днём он будет думать о клиентах, врагах и происках Дэниэла Хардмана, и бороться с желанием позвонить ей будет гораздо проще.

_Она прижимается к его плечу, и Харви, не в силах сдерживаться, обнимает её и утыкается лицом в её шею. Запах её волос кружит голову. Его ладонь по-хозяйски ложится Донне на талию, но она не сбрасывает её и не отстраняется, только смотрит долгим взглядом ему в глаза и тихо произносит: «Харви, ты пьян». Но в её голосе прорывается отголосок отчаянной надежды, и вместо того, чтобы со смехом выпустить её из объятий и заказать такси, Спектер притягивает Донну ещё ближе и целует._

В какой-то момент Харви садится за стол и открывает папку с документами по одному из клиентов. Он вчитывается в строчки, с трудом вникая в витиеватый юридический язык, и это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно. Но потом он видит комментарии на полях и, пробежавшись по ним глазами, понимает, что их писала Донна.  
Ему тяжело дышать, и в грудь с левой стороны словно впивается что-то острое.

_Она отвечает на поцелуй, и Харви понимает, что уже не сможет от неё оторваться, не сможет выпустить её из рук. Но Донна упирается ладонями в его грудь и чуть отталкивает его. Она снова внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, и Харви безнадёжно понимает, что ничего не выйдет. Момент упущен._  
Донна закусывает губу, крепко сжимает обеими руками ткань его рубашки (он не помнит, куда дел пиджак, но это сейчас совершенно не важно), а затем медленно, очень медленно касается губами губ Харви.  
Он всё же вызывает такси. 

Харви смотрит на телефон, и его губы кривит невесёлая улыбка. Он знает, что она ждёт его звонка. Он знает, что сам хочет услышать её голос.  
Но — что он ей скажет? «Прости, всесилие Харви Спектера не распространяется на тех, кого он любит»? Он не может позвонить ей, пока у него не будет готового решения. Он не может предложить ей решение, потому что его не существует в природе.  
Харви берёт телефон в руку и со всей силы швыряет его об стену.

_Он вызывает такси и сам не верит в то, что это происходит на самом деле. Едва войдя в квартиру, он снова ловит её губы своими и обхватывает обеими руками за талию, словно боясь отпустить, боясь, что она уйдёт или просто растворится в воздухе. Они помогают друг другу раздеться — и Харви удивлён тем, что ему удалось сделать это не спеша. Он подхватывает её на руки, относит в свою спальню и бережно опускает на постель._  
А потом он покрывает поцелуями её тело, пересчитывает каждую веснушку на её коже, старательно запоминая, где ей становится щекотно; он ласкает её языком и губами, едва не теряя рассудок от её вкуса и запаха, и каждый её стон приносит ему больше удовлетворения, чем любое из выигранных им дел; он прижимается щекой к её бедру и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как она ласково перебирает его волосы.  
И когда она, достигнув пика, почти кричит в его руках от наслаждения и восторга, ему кажется, что этого момента он ждал всю свою жизнь. 

Вчера и сегодня перемешиваются в его сознании, сплетаясь воедино с невозможным, и Харви уже не знает сам, что из его воспоминаний реально, а что является лишь плодом воображения


End file.
